Road Trip
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when The Shield takes a road trip to Las Vegas? Anything is possible here.
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip

Seth Rollins stood in the foyer of the four bedroom house he shared with his girlfriend Lu, Dean Ambrose and his girlfriend Kensie and Roman Reigns and his girlfriend D. His bags were packed and he was waiting for at least a half an hour for the rest of the gang to get ready to leave. The gang is getting ready to go on a much needed vacation to Las Vegas.

Seth: "Come on, Reigns. Let's go. You're holding up the party."

Roman: "Me? Is Lu down there with you yet?"

Lu: "No and you take longer then all of us put together. Get your tongue out of D's mouth and let's go."

She pulls her luggage out of her room and grabs her purse.

D: "Very funny. My tongue isn't in his mouth."

She zips her suitcase.

D: "I'm ready."

Roman: "Now we can head downstairs. Tell Rollins to keep his panties on."

Lu heads downstairs with her stuff and almost loses her suitcase as it launches itself down the stairs and stops at Seth's feet.

Seth: "Whoa, does this thing come with insurance?"

Lu starts laughing.

Lu: "No, but Roman said keep your panties on. They're coming right now. I heard the suitcase zip shut."

Seth: "Finally. I just want to get to Vegas."

He picks up her suitcase.

Lu: "Sorry about that. Wheels and stairs don't go together very well."

Dean comes downstairs after her.

Dean: "Are you trying to kill Rollins with your bricks?"

Lu: "No. The stairs are trying to launch suitcases though."

Seth: "Dude, I can dead lift more than this thing weighs."

Lu: "Go ahead and try it. That thing is not light."

He picks it up like he's lifting weights and puts it back down like it weighs nothing.

Seth: "I beat your challenge. What's next?"

Lu: "How about not busting the wheels off of it or scratching up my floor?"

Seth: "The wheels are intact and your floor is flawless. No worries."

Roman finally comes down the stairs with his and D's stuff.

Seth: "It's about time."

Roman: "Shut the hell up, Dude. It's a vacation. No need to stress out."

Dean: "You're as bad as a little kid some times."

Seth: "Do you remember the last time you took a vacation that wasn't WWE related?"

Dean: "Yeah. I took Kensie out for her birthday. We went to Hawaii."

Seth: "I don't remember the last time I traveled and it wasn't WWE related. This is the first time in forever. Is Kensie going with us to Vegas?"

Dean: "Of course she is. She's meeting us at The Hard Rock."


	2. Chapter 2

Lu: "One of my favorite hotels in Vegas. I love the Hard Rock Suites. That tub is huge in there."

Seth: "Oh, we will be taking advantage of that tub. Do you know how rare it is that a 6 foot tall man fits in a tub without hanging over the edge of it?"

Dean: "No shit. I feel like I am 4 feet too tall for just about everything."

Roman: "Mine is being too heavy for everything. I'm afraid things are going to break."

D: "It's all right. It's all muscle."

She runs her hand down his arm and he gets that half smirk on his face.

Seth: "All right. All aboard the Las Vegas express."

We pile the luggage into the back of my Navigator Hybrid. We can all 5 travel in total comfort in this thing.

Roman: "Dude, there is a PS3 hooked up to the seat monitors back here. How did you manage to steal this?"

He quickly goes on a mad search through the numerous zombie games I have in the console box. D climbs in the back with him and Seth and I go to the front.

Lu: "Perks from my boss. I got one hell of a hook up with Ryan Seacrestin my pocket."

Seth: "This thing is so quiet I didn't even realize it was turned on until I saw the green light on the engine button thing."

Lu: "It's on. Trust me; it took me a minute to get used to it too."

D: "Let me guess. Ian hooked up with the Hybrid."

Lu: "Of course. His guy in Louisiana made this mother green. No more gas guzzler for me."

Seth: "It's good for the environment and it provides Roman with quality zombie killing time, but does it have an IPOD dock for listening to your IPOD in this bitch."

Lu: "But of course. It has satellite XM radio too and a CD player, but that's not the coolest part about this hybrid."

Seth: "And what is the coolest part about it?"

Lu: "My buddy SYNC."

Seth: "What the hell is that?"

Lu: "Watch this. SYNC play Special Ops The Shield."

The Shield's theme music starts to play.

Seth: "So, I can call out any song by any artist and SYNC will play it."

Lu: "Yeah and if you are listening to the radio and something comes on that you don't know the name of it finds that for you too. It's like GPS for music. SYNC what's the weather like in Las Vegas Nevada?"

There's a beep and a voice comes on "The Weather in Las Vegas Nevada is 80 degrees with no chance of rain."

Seth: "That thing is cool. May I drive?"

Lu: "Yes you may. You may also choose the music we listen to too."

Roman: "There are other ears in this car ride."

Seth: "No worries, dude. I only play the best, but I'm afraid we're going to have to compromise with the ladies on what they want to hear too."

D: "Yeah. We can't go 4 hours on pure alternative or pure rap."

Roman: "Oh hell no. that would drive me nuts."

Dean: "I'm sure SYNC will mix it up for us so we get a little bit of everything."

Lu: "I already got that covered. See, I took a top 20 out of everyone's IPOD and I compiled a playlist that will keep everyone happy. I am a DJ. I know how to keep a good mix going. If you want to make it fun, you can try to guess whose list it came off of."

D: "That's why you asked me for Roman's IPOD the other day."

Dean: "And mine. I'm sorry I didn't have Kensie's with me. She's surgically attached to her music."

Lu: "It's all right. I got her covered too. But, Rollins gets one CD to himself because he is the driver and the one rule of the car is the driver picks the music."

She points at D to take her cue.

D: "Passenger shuts his pie hole."

We start on the 4 hour drive to Vegas. Curiosity got the best of Seth. So, he synced up the Top 20 playlist I made and deiced to try to guess whose IPOD what song came from. It surprised me how many of us had similar tastes in songs. The first song to come on was "My Songs Know What Your Songs Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy. This prompts Seth to do his best impression of singing like Patrick Stump and putting on an in car concert of his own.

D: "Is this off his Top 20?"

Lu: "Actually, this came off all of our PODS."

When Seether's version of "Careless Whisper" came on Seth laughed and looked at me.

Lu: "Something funny, Rollins?"

Seth: "Leave it up to you to find a rock version of George Michael. That's interesting."

Lu: "It's no different than your Me First and The Gimme Gimmies and all their remakes they do."

Seth: "You make me proud."

He squeezes my hand and I start laughing at him.

D: "You're not the only human being that listens to that kind of music."

Seth: "I know. She schooled me on her pop music too. I like some of it."

Dean: "I draw the line at Tweenie Bop music."

D: "Define Tweenie Bop music Ambrose because I heard you singing Miley Cyrus the other day."

Dean: "t's Jon outside of the ring and anything your 14 year old niece or nephew would squee over."

Roman: "No Jonas Brothers or any solo work of theirs. No Beiber. No One Direction or The Wanted. Miley is cool. Selena Gomez is cool and so is Demi Lavato. Beyond that, is too young for me."

Lu: "If you're waiting for someone to argue, you're not going to get one here. Its bad enough Beiber was on one of the Far East Movement songs. I draw the line at Kanye West too even though I am guilty of having two of his songs and one he did with Katie Perry."

Roman: "Let me guess "Stronger" and "Gold Digger."

Lu: "Yeah. Those are the ones. The Hangover made me get "Stronger" and I kept freaken singing "Gold Digger" for no reason."


End file.
